I'm No You
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: "Mama! Mama !" Kagome stared down at the dying woman as she cried out her heartache. 'I learned that day, what it meant to be a Villain. I saw it...True Evil...staring right back at me.'
1. Chapter 1

**I'm No You**

 **Summary: "Mama! Mama~!" Kagome stared down at the dying woman as she cried out her heartache. _'_ _I learned that day, what it meant to be a_ _Villain._ _I saw it...True Evil...staring right back at me._ _'_**

 **Anime: InuYasha/Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Genre: Action/Romanc** **e**

 **Pairing:** **Undecided**

 **Rated: M**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Chapter One**

 **-x-x-x-**

" _Mama~!"_

 ** _Why…_**

" _Mama, wake up!"_

 ** _Why am I still...haunted...by this memory?_**

" _Kagome...come here."_

 ** _Why can't I just...forget?_**

" _Come to daddy."_

 ** _I want..._**

" _NO!"_

 ** _I want...to forget…_**

 _ **Crimson. There is crimson on my hands, and it's his fault. I want to go back, to being a kid...I want my innocence back…**_

" _Be a good girl for daddy..."_

 _ **He had no right to take it from me. Even now...my tears...stopped falling. Mama...mama, what would you say? What would you say I should do? I left...I ran away from the blood...I think it follows though. No, I'm sure of it. You can't run away from the blood you've spilt. Mama...I miss you so much…**_

 **-x-x-x-**

Blue eyes fluttered open and a warm hand fell against broken eyes. "Damn...I feel more tired than when I went to sleep."

"Kagome? Kagome, are you awake?"

Kagome looked up from the couch she'd been sleeping on. A scrawny looking man walked in from the kitchen and she sat up. "Hey...when did you get back?"

"Ah, pretty late, actually. I got in around one in the morning. How was your sleep? I was surprised to find you on the couch and not in bed."

Kagome shrugged, "I fell asleep while reading the newspaper...All Might?"

"Yeah?"

Kagome frowned, "...I keep dreaming about it..."

The man walked over and sat down on the couch, she joined him and he let her relax with her head on his lap. This girl...she was still small. Thirteen years old, and yet she'd gone through so much already. "Kid, I can't stop the memories, I can only help you become strong enough to create better ones. I wish there was more I could do, but this is all...pretty pathetic for a Pro Hero..."

"...you've already done enough, I think."

"You heard I would be teaching, right?"

"In ten months, All Might the Symbol of Peace, will be teaching at U.A high."

"...ah...guess that means yes."

Kagome smiled, though there was no light that met her eyes at the small action.

"The principal would like for you to attend the school Entrance Exam."

"Attend..." Kagome sat up suddenly, causing All Mights hand to fall away from her head in the process. "As in...pass and become a student, attend?"

"Well, that's the idea. He thinks it'd be easier to protect you if you were on campus. If you pass, you become a student, if you don't, you will still be placed in a dorm room and protected."

Kagome frowned, "a glorified prison..."

"Now don't be like that!" All Might frowned, "I went to U.A in my younger days, and the school might do you some good. Putting that aside, you can't just remain stuck up in this apartment for the rest of your life."

"It's safer..."

"It's cowardly."

"I think that's a matter of opinion." Kagome muttered, pulling her knees into her chest. "Tell me, who was it to suggest this lame brain idea?"

"Well, if you must know, mine." All Might stood up and turned dramatically towards Kagome, "every hero has their Origin story! And as sad as yours is, you must grow from it and become a Hero worthy of such hardships! Young Kagome, you have so much going for you! Such a wonderful Quirk, you could do such a good for the world!"

"...and yet here I am. You do recall how you found me five years back, right?"

His hands slowly dropped to his side, flashes of a little girl drenched in blood surfaced from the farthest depths of his mind. This little girl, as if having bathed in the crimson liquid, stared ahead at a field of fallen foes...all Villains, all dead. _"_ _Of course...how could I forget. That man...made sure that I couldn't._ _"_

Kagome looked over at All Might, her hand came up to his shirt and lifted it enough to see the very reminder he spoke of. _'...that...what happened five years ago, was also my fault...'_

Taking the shirt from her hand, he gazed at the injury too. "It wasn't your fault. It would have happened whether you'd been there or not." All Might said this as if he'd read her mind. "You are a good girl, what happened back then...it wasn't your fault..."

She brought her hand to the wound and while her hand glowed blue, nothing happened. "...still..." Her hand shook and her body followed as All Might let his shirt fall and cover the wound once more before pulling her into a hug. "I wish I could heal it...I'm useless, I'm sorry All Might."

All Might shook his head, "I'm not dead, Kagome...I don't blame you, and you aren't useless. I brought you here, decided to raise you up as the Hero you could be, because I had absolute faith in you. I want you to shine brighter. Harness your power, and let it shine through. For now...lets get a bite to eat, and we can talk about the Exam again later. After you've had some time to think it over."

Kagome nodded into his chest, her trembling slowly ceasing, her heart still aching. _'He can say such things, but the fact of the matter is...had I not runaway...fought fathers men...killed a great many of them. Had I just stayed put...the Symbol of Peace would still be untouched. All Might...I'm so sorry...'_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter one is up! So...I had another idea, and I'm a bit nervous about posting this one, since it's not IY/MHA...let me know what you think. I'm posting the summary...and pairing below.**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Irrelevant**

 **Summary: _"_ _Kaachan...really doesn't want me around anymore...now that I'm no longer Quirkless._ _"_ Back then, he'd always been so easy to control. When did I start losing control of him...when did My Deku start to walk on his own two legs. "The one Kaachan wants...is you Deku..."**

 **Anime: Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Genre: Action/Romanc** **e**

 **Pairing:** **Izuku/Katsuki**

 **Rated: M**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Sparks Fly**

 **Summary:** **It happened so suddenly...the run in with some guy who had the Quirk of "Biological Manipulation", Deku couldn't understand why...it had to be him who caught him on such a bad day! "This isn't permanent...is it!?"**

 **Anime: Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Genre: Drama/Romance**

 **Pairing: Izuku/Katsuki**

 **Rated: M**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm No You**

 **Summary: "Mama! Mama~!" Kagome stared down at the dying woman as she cried out her heartache. _'_ _I learned that day, what it meant to be a_ _Villain._ _I saw it...True Evil...staring right back at me._ _'_**

 **Anime: InuYasha/Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Genre: Action/Romanc** **e**

 **Pairing:** **Undecided**

 **Rated: M**

 **Response: I usually respond through PM but this was a Guest review. So, as most should be aware, their ages are fourteen and fifteen. The Kids in the academy, depending on their birthdays, are fourteen and fifteen. You can find this information anywhere...annnnnywheeeereeeee. Moving on, Kagome is thirteen, now. Kagome, in the last chapter even said…**

" _In ten months, All Might the Symbol of Peace, will be teaching at U.A high."_

… **meaning she too will be...Fourteen! So, with Math aside and their ages dealt with. Please enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Also, another Guest review: I have a layout for the updates for my MHA/IY fics so there shouldn't be any problem in my posting chapters for other stories. I won't stop adding stories to my account, that just is non negotiable. When I ask for your opinion on a story, I'm not asking whether I should post it, I'm asking what you think of the idea. These stories are like children, and asking me not to post is one step away from asking me to neglect my child and pay more attention to the others. So...no. I do appreciate that you want to read more of the ones I have posted though, thank you.**

 **...I will say this, I hadn't planned to update this one for a while longer but I wanted to respond to these reviews, so...yeah. ENJOY!**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Chapter Two**

 **-x-x-x-**

Hours had passed, the two had talked deeply about the topic of Kagome attending the school. It ended with Kagome agreeing, but only if she was allowed to stay wherever All Might stayed.

"Kid is going to be the death of me," All Might stared at the boy who was running back and forth between trash and trash, trying to clean up a once beautiful beach. Kagome was aware of the boy he was training to inherit One for All, he'd offered it once to her, but was denied as soon as he'd asked. She would have been a great candidate for the power too, but she wouldn't have any part of it.

" _Nothing good comes from All for One and One for All."_

She had been so serious when she'd said that, it hurt his heart to hear it. The faculty members had been a bit surprised too when he made the terms of her staying at the school or attending known.

" _It's fine if she stays with you, after all, she's **his** daughter, it allows you to keep a better watch over her and you know her best at this point."_

"Saying it that way, it's not like she's a Villain!"

"All Might?"

All Might looked up and saw Izuku Midoriya, the boy who would take over and become the Symbol of Peace in his place one day. "You stopped? You must be done!"

"Ah, no! I was...worried...you look sad about something."

"Ah, nothing you need to worry about, just keep working hard and all will be fine! HAHAHAHA~!"

"Y-YES SIR!"

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome was asleep when he got home. This time in bed, having talked to her about falling asleep on the couch earlier. He sighed, walking over to the bed that he shared with the little girl. He changed into pajamas and climbed into bed for some sleep of his own. The reaction was instantaneous. The girl curled into a ball against him and he cradled her closely. He had fought to save this girl, he had given most of his respiratory system and the whole of his stomach to save the girl in his arms. She was, and had been, for the past five years...like a daughter to him. He would protect her until he knew she would be able to protect herself. _'_ _With a Quirk like hers though...she really could turn the world on it's toes...her mother...must have been amazing._ _'_

Looking at the, he let his mind flash back to the first day he brought her home.

 _ **-x-x-x-**_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **-x-x-x-**_

" _This is it, not much...but I'm rarely here so I guess it doesn't matter."_

 _Kagome, her name was that of a caged bird, how sad and true that she grew up with such a mirrored life. All Might sat her down, she was eight years old, so small...so fragile...so...covered in blood._

" _The shower is this way," he ushered her towards the shower, grabbing along the way a shirt that would probably drape over her like a dress. "Change into this when you are done,"_

" _...am I in trouble?"_

 _All Might stared in surprised at the girl. It was true that she had killed a great many people, all were villains, and all had tried to kill him. She had ultimately saved his life, even if he hadn't needed the help...at the time. When **he** showed up, the real fight had begun, and all of it seemed to have been directed around the girl, hearing him yell out **"you can't take her, I won't let you...I made her...I DID!"** really put a whole new perspective on things for All Might. The punch to his side and the fact that he'd somehow still ended up on top...was a complete shock. The man vanished through a warp-hole and the girl too was almost taken in the same way, but All Might was faster, and he had pulled her from the hole and jumped out of the way of it, pain still coursing through his body. The girl was crying and hyperventilating, the realization of what she'd done shattered her heart, crushing her soul painfully._

" _You were trying to protect me, and save yourself...you are not in trouble."_

" _...even bad guys...don't deserve what I did to them. Am I bad too?"_

" _No, I don't think so. I think, you can learn from this, and never do it again. Learn to use your Quirk to save lives...not take them."_

 _Kagome cried that night, she cried for hours, and finally, when she stopped, it was from exhaustion and sleep deprivation. He held her til morning, and still then, he refused to let her go. The Captain of the Police force had stopped by, talked a good while with him, even saying that he should take her somewhere that she'd be able to live a normal life, protective services or an orphanage to find her a better family...he shot him down and told him of his decision to care for her himself._

" _Right now, she needs a hero, I will protect her...I will save her..."_

 _ **-x-x-x-**_

 _ **End Flashback**_

 _ **-x-x-x-**_

' _Can I be the Hero you need, Kagome, or did you need something I couldn't give...? I will still protect you, but I think, this school will be what you really need.'_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Keep Calm and Continue Reviewing!**


End file.
